


Lovebug

by OrangeVanilla



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, High School AU, M/M, almost blowjobs, geoff and gav are only in it for like two minutes but i mean, mark being shit at parties, they EXIST - Freeform, they're still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark’s always known he hates parties, but somehow he ends up agreeing to let Suzy drag him to some senior’s house party so she didn’t have to go on her own. She’d sworn to him in calculus that they’d be there for two hours, tops, and there wouldn’t be many people there. Maybe forty people at a push. <br/>One hundred and fifty seven people later, Mark finds himself regretting every decision he’s made in the past 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebug

Mark’s always known he hates parties, but somehow he ends up agreeing to let Suzy drag him to some senior’s house party so she didn’t have to go on her own. She’d sworn to him in calculus that they’d be there for two hours, tops, and there wouldn’t be many people there. Maybe forty people at a push. 

_‘Forty’s not bad,’_ Mark tells himself as he examines himself in his full length mirror, unsure about his option of skinny jeans. _‘Forty’s just like band. You’re fine in band. You don’t get claustrophobic in band. Plus you’ll have Suzy the whole time,’_ he thinks as he ponders whether his shirt matches his jeans well enough. Maybe he should go with the lucky plaid? He cocks his head and goes with it, because his plaid is warm, but forty people aren’t gonna be sweating, right?

One hundred and fifty seven people later, Mark finds himself regretting every decision he’s made in the past 24 hours. Suzy slinked away from him within five minutes of their arrival, and Mark can now see her from his place in the kitchen. She’s sat in Arin Hanson’s lap, the two of them drinking and laughing and stealing kisses. Mark scowls. He knows he’s gonna be stuck here for longer than two hours, and he’s surrounded by too many seniors that keep giving him too many sexual looks. He’s close to locking himself in the bathroom until Suzy’s ready to leave until he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey there, lovely,” a familiar voice croons, and Mark turns to see Dan Avidan in all his tipsy glory, red cup in hand as he leans a shoulder against the fridge. He can feel his cheeks flush as he looks up in time to feel the elder boy’s lips land on his cheek, warm and wet. He’s never seen Dan drunk before, but he’s heard the stories from Arin. “How come you’re here, angel? Are you stalking me?”

“Suze dragged me here,” Mark’s voice is unnecessarily loud against the blaring music, something that startles the both of them. Dan grins wide, holding back a laugh as the sophomore blushes harder. He takes a sip of whatever’s in his cup before offering it to Mark, who looks like a deer in headlights at the thought of drinking. The most alcohol he’s had before is a sip of champagne at his cousin’s wedding, and it tasted like fizzy cat piss. 

The kitchen is emptier than it was before Dan arrived, but Mark is still pressed unconsciously close to the senior boy. “Its vodka n’coke, babe, you don’t have to drink it. I’m not a weird party rapist,” Dan smiles easily, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist and kneading the soft flesh. Mark’s head is pounding, he feels ready to melt to the floor and just lie there until Suzy’s ready to leave. Maybe Dan would join him on the floor. Maybe he’s drunk enough to slip a hand into Mark’s pants and-

“Uh, I think maybe I need some air,” Mark rushes, his thoughts making him turn to the sink and stare into it in the hope that Dan won’t notice his steadily reddening face. Mark curses his blood flow. He blushes too much. Dan trails his hand up to rub gently at his back, glancing around before pressing a feather light kiss to the younger boy’s temple, chaste and sweet. Mark’s stomach flutters. “Air would be _awesome_ right now.”

Dan takes hold of one of Mark’s wrists and leads him towards the stairs before he has the chance to question where they’re going, abandoning his cup along the way and weaving between entwined couples and near-unconscious teens. Mark gets his ass groped at least three times on the way upstairs, each time an alarmed squawk escaping his lips and inspiring a smile to paint itself on Dan’s lips. This house is way too small to fit this many people, but somehow they’ve all managed to squeeze in, too hot and too close for anything Mark’s ever liked. 

Mark doesn’t even know why they’re upstairs, but Dan pulls him into a bedroom and shuts the door tight behind them, shifting a small armchair in front of the door and smiling proudly. It’s now that Mark realises they’re alone. The younger boy watches Dan head to the window, opening it wide and causing the curtains to swish as a breeze joins them, light and refreshing. Mark joins Dan like a puppy would its master, sliding to sit against the wall. “Why exactly didn’t we just... go outside?”

“Ryan and Jack are out there. Anyone who leaves before 11 gets flour dumped on them, even if it’s just for some air, and you’re too cute for that,” Dan observes, settling on the window seat and watching as one of the junior art student’s attempts to run from the two senior athletes, their laughing audible from halfway down the street. “I’m not letting your pretty face get attacked by footballers.”

Mark hums idly, a thousand times more relaxed now that there’s no one watching him and Dan. He’s been totally stunned that Dan had any interest in him at all, and a relationship was the last thing he’d expected, and he feels blessed that he’s dating the hottest guy he’s met in ages. Mark’s still not comfortable with being out and proud to anyone except their close group of friends, so he yearns for alone time like this. He shifts to sit beside Dan on the window seat, pressing a gentle kiss to the elder boy’s lips as a greeting.

“Thank you for saving me from flour. I’ll have to repay you,” Mark smiles, eyes shining as Dan giggles softly, his hand resting on Mark’s thigh and stroking small circles, slow and sure. He looks hazy and comfortable in the glow of the room, so much more confident that Mark’s ever been. “How come you’re here, anyway? You always complain that these parties suck and are full of too many drunken assholes.”

“Arin said he needed to be here, so he needed me to come so he could have an excuse. It’s totally so he can get on Suze, everyone knows,” Dan grins, watching Mark wet his lips and sigh contentedly as he breathes in the cool night air, visibly calming down now that they’re secluded. The elder boy pushes himself up on his knees, pressing a kiss to Mark’s soft lips and humming as the younger of the two rests a hand on his shoulder. Their lips part but they keep close to each other, and Mark can’t hold back a smile at the feel of Dan’s warm breath on his cheek. “How’s the trumpet going?”

“Oh, awesome. Blowing is a passion of mine,” Mark chuckles softly, his smile widening as a gentle blush grazes Dan’s cheeks. The younger boy slips off the window seat and instead settles on the bed, bouncing a little to test the waters before lying back against the pillows. He doesn’t know who’s bed this even is, but he doesn’t really care all that much. 

“Are you expecting me to join you?” Dan asks, rolling his eyes as Mark nods pointedly. He stands and nudges his shoes off, joining the younger boy on the bed and pressing a kiss to his hip, glancing up and drinking in the look of pure desire Mark gives him through lidded eyes. “I’m not fucking you on someone else’s bed, Mark.”

“I tell you I love blowing, and you just completely bypass that? Wow, Dan, thanks,” Mark hums as Dan massages his hips idly, relaxed and content in the moment. 

“You’re not blowing me on someone else’s bed, either. You give the messiest blowjobs,” Dan smiles, flinching lightly as Mark smacks his leg, feigning offence. “It’s true! I’m not ruining someone else’s bed sheets just because my little trumpet boy drools like a fucking puppy,”

Mark gasps loudly and sits up, pushing Dan down onto his back with ease and grinning as he easily establishes dominance. “You _love_ my messy blowjobs, Danny,” Mark murmurs as he straddles the elder boy, his fingertips ghosting over his shoulders and dragging his shirt down slightly. He rolls his hips down against Dan’s crotch, smirking lightly when he receives a groan in response. “Ooh, Dan, d’you like that?”

“Mark, don’t make me get an erection when there’s like, a million people downstairs,” Dan grunts, tipping his head back as Mark attaches his lips hungrily to his neck, biting and sucking gently as his fingers skim down to the taller boy’s belt, fumbling in his mission to unbuckle it. Dan whispers Mark’s name like it’s a drug, his eyes sliding shut as his belt is finally conquered by shaking hands, which then tug his jeans open and halfway down his legs. “Since when did you get this horny, Mark? You gave your first blowjob like, a month ago and now you’re way into public sex? Frisky little kitten,” Dan groans, drawing a breathy laugh from Mark’s lips against his throat. 

“We’re hardly alone anymore, I take any chance I get,” Mark admits as he sits up, moving to slide off the bed and kneeling. He waits patiently as Dan gathers enough strength to move to sit at the edge of the mattress. The younger boy mouths at Dan’s length through his boxers, hot and wet, and Dan swears he doesn’t recall Mark ever getting this sexually frustrated. “How are you this hard already?”

Dan groans softly as the younger boy slips his boxers down easily, nestling a hand in Mark’s hair and stroking gently. “How can I not be rock hard when I’ve got you on your knees for me?” Dan hums softly, gasping weakly as Mark tongues over his slit, slow and damp, and Dan swears he could never get enough of how Mark feels, a hand wrapping around the base of his cock and pumping slowly. “Fuck, yeah, just like that...” Dan murmurs, swallowing hard as Mark glances up at him and wraps his plump lips around the head, sucking gently as a low hum escapes his throat. 

“Uh... hi there?”

Dan snaps his head around to make eye contact with a mildly traumatised Holly Conrad, her eyebrow quirking as she notices the top of Mark’s head between Dan’s legs, bobbing ever so slightly and earning a whimper from the eldest. “I, uh... where exactly did you just come from?” Dan manages to hold a moan long enough to ask, his hand still in Mark’s silky hair and tugging gently, silently praying the younger boy will take a god damn hint.

“There’s an en suite in here, Ross is having a bad time keeping his alcohol down,” Holly averts her gaze as she speaks, biting her cheek to stop a grin from forming on her lips as Dan hisses through gritted teeth. As if on cue, a heave can be heard from the open door of the en suite, followed by a long groan of Holly’s name in a pointedly Australian accent. Holly glances back to check Ross isn’t dead, giving Dan all of five seconds to pull Mark off his cock and tug his boxers back up. Mark whines softly, pouting up at the older boy and licking over his lips.

“Holly, do you need help with Ross at all?” Dan offers and stands to tug his jeans back up, rolling his eyes playfully as Mark grabs his belt and tugs it out of the loops. “Mark, I need my belt.”

“It’s mine now,” Mark huffs, draping it over his shoulders and crossing his legs. Holly giggles softly and opens the door wider, hoping to let a little extra air into the stuffy bathroom where she’d spent the best part of half an hour rubbing Ross’ back. “Holly, tell Dan he’s being a bad boyfriend.”

“If he’s that bad, you can have Ross for a while,” Holly grins, beckoning for Dan to head into the en suite and give her a break from playing nurse for five minutes. Dan strides to the bathroom, followed quietly by Mark on his hands and knees. “I’m heading downstairs to see Suze and Arin, are you okay with consoling him?”

“We’ll be fine, you take as much time as you need, lovely,” Dan smiles as Holly heads to the door and moves the armchair out of the way, looking more than a little relieved as she heads out and closes the door behind her. Dan turns back to glance at Ross, sitting on the side of the bath and watching as the Australian groans and shudders heavily. “Jesus, Ross, how much did you drink?”

“Too fucking much, blame Ar’n,” Ross manages, leaning against the porcelain bowl and resting his cheek on the seat, eyes slipping shut as Mark begins rubbing gentle circles against his back, still on his knees and leaning against the sink. The belt is still loose around his neck, his face calm and content as he focuses on the weak noises of approval Ross makes against the cool plastic of the toilet seat. Dan can’t help but smile at how natural Mark is at caring for people, pulling his phone out of his pocket and wondering how mad Mark would be if he took pictures. He decides instead that a game of Candy Crush is probably safer. 

“D’you want me to get you some water, Ross?” Mark asks softly, glancing around for a cup as the older boy nods silently. He spots a red cup with what looks like coke in it, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth is and deciding it better to down the contents than to pour it down the drain. 

It’s only after Mark’s done with drinking the entire cup full of liquid that the aftertaste hits him like a bus, making him gag like hell. Dan glances up from his phone, his eyes widening as he recognises the look on Mark’s face as pure panic. Mark feels like his throat is on fire. 

“Mark?” Dan bites his lip as the younger boy crinkles his nose, the look on his face souring as he kneels up to fill the cup with water, handing it to Ross. Ross takes the cup and swallows the water like it’s a lifeline, not noticing the peaky look on Mark’s face. The youngest of the three is resting his chin on the sink, his breathing suspiciously shallow and quick and very much like it usually is when Mark tries not to heave. Dan pushes himself off the edge of the bath and settles beside Mark, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Mark, babe, I think that had vodka in it.”

“What the fuck, Mar’, you drank my alco’l?” Ross’s words manage to jumble together into a mash of Australian and general drunkenness, water dribbling down his chin as he grumbles about his vodka and coke like it’s his prized possession and not the reason he’s hunched over the toilet. Dan shoots him a look that could turn lava to ice, wasted on Ross’ incapacitated state as the younger boy groans and heaves again. Mark, on the other hand, looks completely traumatised. 

“It feels like I just downed mouthwash n’ethanol,” the youngest of the three says quietly against the sink, and it hits Dan hard that he’s still really kinda young and naive. He’s only a sophomore, and he’s not even like Suzy, who’s been used to this kind of atmosphere for a while. He plays trumpet, for fucks sake. Sure, he looks like athlete of the year, but Mark’s one of the most socially awkward people Dan’s ever met, and his first experience of alcohol will forever be tainted by Ross and his stupid Australian vomiting. 

“Mark, d’you think you’re gonna throw up, or can I let you head back into the bedroom? I need to ask Ross about something,” Dan asks softly, his hand slipping between Mark’s shoulder blades to rub slowly. Mark hums and sits back on his heels, his head fuzzy as he attempts to blink away the weird motion glare he’s getting. 

“I think I’ll be okay if I crawl back in. How much vodka was even _in_ that cup?” Mark huffs, sticking his tongue out and apparently revelling in the weird mouthwashy feeling in the back of his throat. Dan hums and glances over at Ross in hope of an answer, being met instead with a loud heave that makes both him and Mark wince as a noise that definitely isn’t heaving follows. “Jesus, Ross, how did you manage to get all of that in the toilet?”

“S’easy, skill n’-” Ross pauses to heave again, “power. Holly says m’a skilled lov’r for a reas’n,” Ross slurs against the bowl, followed by a few weak coughs and a spit. Mark crinkles his nose up and begins the long journey back to the bedroom, standing with the aid of the door and walking an arduous ten paces to settle in the loveseat he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Do you want me in there with you, or should I shut the door and look after the koala?” Dan calls from the bathroom, half hoping for Mark to keel over so he won’t have to rub Ross’s back for any longer. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m feeling okay, just a little queasy. I can puke out the window if I need to,” Mark answers louder than he’d anticipated, curling his legs up and shutting his eyes. Dan furrows his eyebrows and glances into the bedroom, watching Mark relax on the cushy furniture like a housecat, soft and quiet and so gentle. Dan’s favourite sophomore. 

“He’s not gonna be awake for much longer, I don’t think. Holly’ll probably be back in here by the time he passes out, and then we can have some alone time~” Dan smiles, closing the bathroom door most of the way when he receives a soft chuckle in response from his boyfriend. “Twenty minutes, tops.”

Two hours later, Dan is finally released from the bathroom and a ridiculously drunk Ross by a slightly buzzed Holly, her phone tight in her hand as she scrolls through her saved numbers for a cab company. She could probably get home safely with the pair of flats she’s got in her purse, she observes to Dan, but Ross is far past walking home with this much alcohol still in his system. “S’what he gets for peaking too early. It’s like, twelve?” Dan asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he takes in the lack of Mark in the bedroom. 

“Yeah, twelve thirty. I don’t think he’s gonna last much longer, and I’m not ready to drag him down the stairs to a cab,” Holly hums as she locks her phone and slips it into the pocket of her shorts, leaning against the doorframe and watching Dan peer out of the window. “Mark’s downstairs, if you’re looking for him.”

“Sweet, I was starting to worry he’d got sick of waiting and just left altogether,” Dan smiles gently as he sits down on the edge of the cushy bed, hands skimming over the silky floral cover and catching on loose threads from the embroidery. 

“He’s having a better time than both of us combined, if I’m honest. Sorry about... y’know,” Holly gestures towards the en suite where Ross is now leaning against a towel and trying to go to sleep, still murmuring about Mark drinking his vodka. Dan chuckles softly and runs a hand through his hair. “I swear Ross has the stomach of a kitten when he drinks.”

“I’ve always known he was a pussy,” Dan grins, standing and glancing between Holly and the door briefly, the action not going unnoticed by the smaller of them. “You don’t mind if I..?”

“Go see your trumpet boy, Danny,” Holly giggles, stepping into the bathroom and kneeling to pat Ross’s back. Dan pauses on his way to the door, remembering he’d left his phone on the side of the bath after filming Ross singing the Pokémon theme weakly against the floor.

“Any idea who he’s even with?” Dan asks as he slips past Ross and Holly to grab his phone, wincing as Ross coughs louder than he thought humanly possible. “Like, I don’t wanna go down there and have to search through miles of drunk people if he’s just with Arin and Suze, right?” 

“Arin and Suzy went home, actually. I’m pretty sure Mark’s with Geoff and-”

“ _Geoff_? As in, Geoff ‘I failed twice’ Ramsey?” Dan frowns, storming towards the door when Holly nods. “I swear to god, if he’s trying to suck Mark into his weird polyamorous life with like, fifty other people-”

“Dan, they’re in the kitchen talking about animals and their favourite things about Christmas. I don’t think Mark’s in danger of seduction,” Holly calls a few moments too late, her words falling on deaf ears as Dan all but runs out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The house is way emptier than it was when he arrived, Dan muses, but he still has to twist and turn to avoid collision with people every few seconds.

“I don’t know, though. Like, I don’t _hate_ cats, but dogs are just way better, right?”

Mark’s gently slurred voice is like a siren song to Dan, leading him to the kitchen to find the sophomore nestled against Barry Kramer, sweetheart, light of his life Barry Kramer, on the kitchen floor. His feet are resting in Geoff’s lap, his hand entwined with Gavin Free’s, and Dan swears he’s never been so overjoyed to see Barry in his entire life. Mark’s eyes are shut but there’s a smile on his face as Geoff’s hand tickles up to trace swirls at his waist, the four of them blissfully unaware of Dan looking like a startled mother bear. 

“Gavin’s actually obsessed with Burnie’s cat, it’s cute as shit,” Geoff hums as he shifts to relax and rest his cheek against Mark’s thigh, receiving an envious scowl from Gavin as the youngest of the four decides to drape himself over Mark in retaliation. “Look, he’s picking up characteristics. He’ll be shitting on the floor soon.”

“Get bent, Geoff, you’d shit on the floor before I would,” Gavin yawns, clicking his back and squeezing Mark’s hand as he stretches out slowly. Barry’s eyes are struggling to stay open, a hand around a beer can slack and wilted. He’s got work in the morning, and he’s gonna die under the wrath of his boss. 

“I feel like Geoff would stealth shit,” Barry muses, earning a grin from all three other boys on the floor, “like, he’d shit somewhere that it wouldn’t be found for a whi- wait, didn’t you take a shit in Jack’s basement when he flirted with Michael?” 

“It was Ryan’s attic, actually. He didn’t find it for days,” Geoff grins proudly, taking a sip of whatever’s in his cup and stroking Gavin’s hair in hope of appeasing him. Mark glances up as he hears a less that subtle cough, grinning and attempting to sit up a little more when his eyes lock with Dan’s. 

“Danny, babe, I missed you!” Mark coos brightly, patting an area of floor near him for Dan to sit with the four of them. Dan does so with a smile on his face, mainly because of the peeved look Geoff has at the sight of him. “Is Ross feeling better now?”

“Him and Holly are gonna head home, I think. He’s dangerously close to a reprise of that one time Arin dared him to eat a snail,” Dan grins, earning a snort from Barry as the two of them imitate the hacking and whining that had gone on for hours like its second nature to them. Mark moves to curl up to Dan, whining as he’s half pinned in place by the weight of Geoff and Gavin using him as a human pillow.

“Danny, can I come home with you tonight? My mom’ll flip if she smells whiskey on me,” Mark yawns against Dan’s thigh, making it apparent to him that the strong smell of alcohol was in fact coming from the sophomore and not just the kitchen in general. Dan’s not sure about what happened to the nervous kid who had never touched alcohol before, but this version of Mark is new, different yet somehow the same. 

“Sure, babe. I’m making you drink a fucking ton of water when we get there, okay?” Dan hums, his tone gentle and patient and so nurturing Mark feels like he could nestle in it and hibernate. Mark nods against Dan, shifting his hips and forcing Geoff and Gavin to improvise a new pile of their own, his feet against Barry’s calf and toes curling as Dan combs a hand through his hair. “Comfy?”

Mark hums and rolls over, a gentle purr of appreciation leaving his throat as Dan begins rubbing his tummy like he’s the world’s largest docile cat. “I missed you a lot when you were taking care of Ross,” he admits quietly, and Dan can’t hold back the almost smug smile that draws at his lips. “Like, I get he’s sick, but I love you more and I need to and Ross isn’t as important as me. I’ve literally swallowed your cum, I’m _way_ more deserving of your love.”

“Christ, Mark, what happened to ‘I’m nervous about kissing’?” Barry grins and skims his fingertips over Mark’s ankles like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s done all night. Mark whines and kicks weakly against Barry’s leg in protest, met only with more tickling from the junior. 

“In public, Bar, I said kissing _in public_ cause I can get punched by a dude if I kiss Danny in public. I’m not gonna go blowing him in the middle of a fuckin’ Wal-Mart, am I?” Mark huffs, pouting as the four boys around him stifle laughs at his slurred ranting. He reaches for Barry’s can of beer and hums a noise of appreciation as Barry nudges it closer to him, taking a few swigs and settling comfortably against Dan’s side. Barry glances over at Geoff and Gavin, clearing his throat loudly and gesturing for them to leave the kitchen, met with furrowed eyebrows from the two.

“Didn’t you say you needed to talk to Ryan-”

“I don’t-”

“-about something _important_?” Barry insists, using the most threatening eyes he can manage with too many cans of beer in him. Gavin takes the hint, standing up and dragging Geoff up with him determinedly and giving Barry a knowing glance as the two of them head out of the kitchen and into the general mass of people. 

“Okay, what was that about?” Dan hums softly, watching Mark’s uphill struggle to keep his eyes open with a worried look on his face. Barry huffs and sits up fully, giving Dan a look the elder boy knows too well.

“You need to take Mark home before he tells anyone else about his big gay fantasies about you. I had to pin him down to stop him from telling Geoff about how he’s had five wet dreams about you in the last month. Plus he’s already mentioned the blowjob from earlier.” Barry’s tone is eerily paternal, his hand resting on Mark’s calf and stroking steadily to stop the youngest of the three from tuning in to their conversation. Dan barks out a laugh, glancing at the clock on the wall before turning his gaze to the sophomore resting beside him. 

“Hey Mark, you wanna head home now?” Dan asks softly, smiling as Mark nods slowly and presses kisses to wherever he can reach. “Are you good with walking two blocks, or d’you want me to Uber it?”

“Can’t you just drag me there?”

“...yeah, we’re getting an Uber. Barry, do me a favour?” Dan hums and slides his phone towards Barry, who takes it and opens the app silently. “Mark, I need to get my shoes from upstairs, are you okay to stay with Bar?”

“I love Barry! I’m totally fine with staying with Barry!” Mark beams, budging unsteadily to lean against the boy in question. “Me n’Barry have fun!”

“That’s great, babe, you just stay here and have fun with Barry,” Danny smiles and slips out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. When he returns ten minutes later, after having a stressful conversation with Holly about what Ross had drunk, he’s met with a significant lack of Mark. 

“Before you start stressing, he’s outside with your phone waiting for your Uber. Jack offered to keep an eye on him,” Barry says through a mouth full of popcorn, clearly less stressed about Mark’s whereabouts than Danny. 

“He said he’d stay with you, though. I ask one thing, and you just-”

“Dan, you can’t shelter him from the shit you did when you were his age. If he does anything he regrets tonight, the only people who he would realistically do things with are completely fine,” Barry observes and pats a place on the floor, resting a hand on Dan’s knee and squeezing when the elder boy shakes his head. “Geoff is harmless. He’s in a relationship with like, four other guys. He’s not gonna go after Mark because he knows he’s taken.”

“He got with Michael when he was dating-”

“Jack, I know. But he also started dating Jack. Go out there and supervise if you feel so strongly about the relationship of the year,” Barry says fondly, knowing Dan well enough to understand his worries. If Dan is worried about something, Barry knows he’ll have to check shit out for himself. 

“I’ll come see you tomorrow at work, okay? Love ya, Bar,” Danny smiles before heading to the door, nudging past a flock of tightly packed seniors in his mission to rescue Mark from the unknown. When he finds the sophomore, he’s sat quietly against the garden fencing and watching a pigeon peck at a paper bag. “Hey, sweetheart. What’re you up to?”

“I’m not gonna fuck Geoff. You know that, right?” Mark’s voice is soft and full of the lisp he’s been working on hiding for the past few months, pulling on Dan’s heartstrings. He leans against the elder boy carefully when he sits beside him, looking up at him with big doe eyes and a trembling bottom lip. “I like... I really, really like you, Dan. I’m not gonna get with Geoff just because we talked once at a party, when I’ve had the biggest crush on you for months, and I feel so lucky that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Mark, I’m... I’m sorry. I just really like you too, and I worry that I’m not good enough,” Dan sighs against Mark’s hair, smiling gently at the offended gasp Mark makes at his reply. “Hey, I have worries for a reason. Geoff has his sexy, run down car, and a beard.”

“I don’t want a car or a beard. I want _you_ , Dan.” Mark states, sitting up and looking Dan straight in the face. It hits Dan that Mark’s still slurring a little, but he’s a lot more sober than he was. “No one even matters, Dan, because you’re great and nice and hot and talented and I just really like you a lot. Quit worrying, babe, you’re sexy without a car or a beard.” 

“You know, you talk a lot of sense for someone who’s drunk for the first time of his life,” Dan blushes softly, focussing his attention on the ripped up paper bag in the street so he doesn’t turn bright red and start bawling at how lucky he feels to have Mark beside him. He can’t keep a grin back when Mark plants a wet kiss on his cheek, loud and over the top. “You give kisses like you give blowjobs.”

“You love it, babe.”

“You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> jesus judith christ the ending took so long to happen that i cheaped out and went with fluff lmao


End file.
